Ahh-Choo
by fantasybean
Summary: Parentlock AU. Hamish has a cold and ultimately passes it on to both of his parents. Make way for sneezing and snuggling. Abundance of fluff! Johnlock. For Jytte.


**Ahh-Choo**

**Summary: Parentlock AU. Hamish has a cold and ultimately passes it on to both of his parents. Make way for sneezing and snuggling. Abundance of fluff! Johnlock. For Jytte.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! For one of my best friends who has a cold and is feeling a bit under the weather! Get better soon! **

Hamish was brought home from school by Sherlock in the middle of the afternoon looking utterly miserable. He had a cold and a cough, which made him sniff every ten seconds and cough every twenty and he felt awful.

"Daddy will be home in two hours, I rang him just after your school rang me to get me to pick you up. I'm sure he'll be able to doctor you better." Sherlock said to his five year old son.

Hamish sniffled and nodded "Can I have a hod wader boddle?" he asked, all his 'T's sounded like 'D's because of his blocked nose.

"Of course, anything you need." Sherlock put an arm around his son and walked him up the steps into 221B.

Hamish had looked a bit under the weather in the morning but John had checked his temperature and he seemed well enough to struggle through the day, but during school he'd taken a turn for the worst part of his cold.

"Go and get yourself in your pyjamas." Sherlock said once they were inside the flat.

Hamish wiped his nose which was so similar to John's on his sleeve and Sherlock ruffled his dark but straight hair.

Hamish sluggishly made his way up to his room and came down just as Sherlock was finished making his son his hot water bottle. He handed it to Hamish and the boy took it and hugged it.

"Medicine time." Sherlock got the calpol out and gave Hamish two spoonfuls.

"Can I sleep in your room?" Hamish asked pitifully.

"Okay." Sherlock said and in five minutes Hamish was tucked up under his parents' covers, lying in a bed that made him look tiny. He had a glass of water and a box of tissues on the bed side table next to him but was too busy snoozing to use either.

* * *

John came home after work and Sherlock said "He's sleeping in our room, absolutely exhausted and awfully sniffly." from where he was sat looking into his microscope.

"I'll just go and check on him." John stroked Sherlock's back on his way past and he popped into their room. Hamish lay on his side curled up with the covers high up on him, snoring because of his blocked nose.

"Aww, poor sweetheart." John cooed as he sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked his son's sweaty hair. He checked his temperature and found it to be at an acceptable rate for a boy with a cold.

Sherlock came through to the bedroom and said "Let us hope we don't catch it. You're intolerable when you're ill."

"I am not!" John whispered with a frown.

Sherlock chuckled "You are. Doctors really do make the worst patients."

John pouted but couldn't really protest too much, he knew he wasn't a good patient. He sighed "We probably will catch it. He's in our bed currently getting snot on my pillow."

* * *

At midnight Hamish awoke for the third time since he started sleeping. He groaned and said "Daddy, my nose is snotty! I can't breathe."

John was only half-asleep so he woke as soon as Hamish did, the boy shuffled around a lot just before he was properly awake. John tiredly helped his son sit up and handed him as many tissues as he needed until his nose was a bit more breathable.

Hamish sighed and leant back into the pillows "I hate having a cold. I can't sleep." He pouted and crossed his arms crossly.

"I know, it'll pass soon though, don't worry." John stroked his hair gently and went to kiss his temple.

"AAH-CHOO!" Hamish said loudly and sneezed right on John's face. John scrunched up his face and quickly wiped it with a tissue and felt thoroughly irritated. He really wasn't going to be able to avoid this cold at all.

"Sowwy." Hamish said with wide and nervous eyes. He didn't like making people sad.

"It's okay, not your fault." John said and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

When he got back Hamish had fallen back asleep, his head on Sherlock's chest. John smiled gently and climbed back into bed and fell back asleep as well.

* * *

The following day John woke up with a cold. But he struggled up. Hamish had remained in their bed all night, he was quite needy when poorly but he was still young enough to get away with being clingy and it being adorable. His sleep had been rather disturbed through the night because he kept awakening in a fit of coughs.

John brought Sherlock a tea in bed and woke him up. Sherlock blearily opened his eyes and said "I'm not leaving the bed today. I feel awful." with the 'cold voice' sound.

"Alright, love. Shall I get you some medicine before I head to work?" John asked.

Sherlock nodded then gave John a suspicious look "How are you not ill?" he asked "Hamish sneezed on your face when he woke up at around twelve."

"I thought you were sleeping… oh well… I do feel a bit coldy but I'm sure I'll feel better once I'm properly up and about." John said "And thanks for reminding me of that traumatic moment in my life." He joked.

Sherlock couldn't help but smile but his joy was dampened when he let out a cough.

* * *

John trudged back into their bedroom at midday sulkily. He found Sherlock and Hamish sat up in bed watching a film, tissues piled high in the bin beside the bed.

"Daddy! You're early!" Hamish smiled.

"I got to work and felt ruddy awful. And Hamish, you sound better." John smiled as he quickly changed into his pyjamas and sat on the other side of Hamish in bed.

"I feel better. But not that much, my throat hurts and papa says my t-tempe-ature is still high. Papa and I are watching Monsters Inc!" he smiled cheerfully then sneezed loudly. Sherlock automatically wiped his nose and chucked the tissue in the bin.

John smiled softly "It's better to be home." He sighed.

"Are you going to be a good patient today?" Sherlock asked.

"Maybe." John sniffled.

"Why is daddy a bad patient?" Hamish asked curiously.

"He doesn't like being poorly so he pretends he's fine and gets grumpy when people try to help." Sherlock explained "And he thinks he knows everything because he's a doctor. But doctors often lie to themselves to avoid facing the truth when they are poorly."

"That's silly." Hamish stated and snuggled into John's side "It's okay to be poorly, daddy. It's annoying but you get to watch lots of telly! And me and papa played chess earlier."

John wrapped an arm around his small son and said "You both make being poorly better than I thought it'd be."

Hamish smiled and the family turned to the screen to watch the film.

"I'm glad you came home early." Sherlock commented quietly when Hamish fell asleep only twenty minutes later.

John sent his husband a smile and reached out for his hand which Sherlock took and squeezed gently.

"I'm glad I came home too. There's nowhere else I'd want to be." John leant over, gently so as not to jostle Hamish who was sleeping on him with his face buried in John's tummy, and he rested his forehead against his husband's.

"Good." Sherlock smiled then sneezed.

"Ugh! Again!?" John pulled away and wiped his face with a tissue "I'm never going to get past this cold if you two don't stop sneezing in my face!"

Sherlock chuckled and shook his head well-naturedly and said "Sorry." with an innocent shrug.


End file.
